shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Itu (Quest)
Itu is the name of a main quest and the first boss fight in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in the palace. Story With the help from Ling's portal, the player and June arrive at the palace. However, no one is there except for an enraged Itu. He tells them that the Sphere has been missing and it is the player's fault. June tries to defend the player by saying that the player was with her the whole time but Itu refuses to listen and proceeds to attack the player. Fight Info Itu is fought as the first boss of Chapter II. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Itu before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Itu wields an Iaido Katana as his weapon, a unique type of Katana. The fighting style of the Iaido Katana is a smooth, controlled movement of drawing the Katana from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent with precise strikes, and then replacing the Katana in the scabbard. Enemy Info *Name: Itu *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Hermit Katana (Iaido Katana) *Armor: Turquoise Coat (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Red Arrow (Harpoon) Special Ability *'Recovery ' Itu kneels and enters a praying stance, gathering shadow energy to regenerate his health. When in this state, Itu will deflect all attacks hit at the front, making it possible for him to keep regenerating. Itu will leave the state after 5 seconds. Players also can stop this by attacking him with a Shadow ability or simply hitting him from behind. Move and Perks *'Kenjutsu ' A sequence of 2 (+2) attacks with Iaido Katana. *'Precision ' A chance to cause additional damage with a critical hit. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Itu's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Itu dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blink ' Itu quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Bolt ' Itu charges up and fires a harpoon at the player - upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems. Players level up to level 5. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players receive at least one Legendary card. Additionally, they also receive three more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery itu quest (1).jpg itu quest (2).jpg itu quest (3).jpg itu quest (4).jpg itu quest (5).jpg itu quest (6).jpg itu quest (7).jpg itu quest (8).jpg itu quest (9).jpg itu quest (10).jpg itu quest (11).jpg itu quest (12).jpg itu quest (13).jpg itu quest (14).jpg itu quest (15).jpg itu quest (16).jpg itu quest (17).jpg itu quest (18).jpg itu quest (19).jpg itu quest (20).jpg|If player loses itu quest (21).jpg itu quest (22).jpg itu quest (23).jpg itu quest (24).jpg itu quest (25).jpg|If player wins itu quest (26).jpg itu quest (27).jpg Trivia *Itu can move with his shield activated if hit with a ranged weapon while healing. * Itu's signature special move, Kenjutsu, is a variation of his combo used against Marcus during the Cinematic Trailer - thrusting his scabbard forward to eject his sword, sending it flying to hit his opponent's head with its kashiro, before catching it in mid-air as it bounces off and slices downwards with the blade - only extended with the addition of two close-range scabbard strikes before ejecting his sword. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses Category:Dynasty